


She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not?

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: Kara receives an unexpected delivery of flowers on Valentine's Day from none other than Lena Luthor. With Alex's help, she comes to realize the flowers might have a deeper meaning. Two-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara had been hard at work all morning baking cupcakes. She planned on dropping by L-Corp to give them to Lena later, as a way to say "thank you" for the unexpected delivery of flowers that had overwhelmed her office just a few days ago. Plus, it was Valentine's Day and she didn't want Lena to spend it alone - not after everything she'd been through. _And who else was she going to spend it with?_ Certainly not with her mother. Kara knew that she was Lena's only friend in the whole city.

She pictured Lena sitting alone in her office, realizing that this was likely how she usually spent the day. Kara had always been lucky enough to be surrounded by people she loved during holidays, like Alex, and Winn, and James. Lena had never had that. The thought made Kara feel a pang of sadness in her chest. She was going to do something about it.  _And what better way to brighten Lena's day than with some cupcakes and some company?_

Kara grinned at the thought of showing up to surprise Lena.

She had just put the cupcakes in the oven when she was startled by a knock at the door. Kara frowned.

 _How odd,_ she thought. She wasn't expecting anyone. Kara wiped her hands on her apron and cautiously walked over to the door. She peered through the keyhole, seeing an unfamiliar woman on the other side. It seemed like she was some kind of delivery person, judging by her uniform and the clipboard she carried under her arm.

Kara opened the door slowly.

"Are you Kara Danvers?" the woman asked.

She was a short brunette woman who appeared to be in her early thirties - and looked like she could probably use another cup of coffee.

"Yes, yes I am," Kara said, still a little confused. She hadn't been expecting a delivery. Then, she noticed that the woman held out an extravagant looking bouquet of flowers.

"Flowers for you," the woman said tiredly, holding them out for Kara to take.

Kara looked at the flowers with a bemused expression.

"Are you sure these are for me?" she asked.

The lady looked down at her clipboard and then back up at Kara.

"Well, it says Kara Danvers. And you said that's your name, right?"

Kara nodded.

"I just, I wasn't expecting flowers from anyone -"

She blushed, shyly adjusting her glasses.

"Could be a secret admirer," the woman remarked wryly. "It's Valentine's Day after all."

Kara stood awkwardly, looking at the bouquet for a moment before finally taking it. She thanked the delivery woman, then carefully closed the door behind her with her free hand so as not to ruin the flowers. Once she was alone, Kara took a closer look at the bouquet. It was beautiful, brimming with yellow roses and tiger lilies. She wondered who they were from. Then, Kara noticed that there was a little card attached to the side.

"Kara," it read, "hope you don't mind that I've sent more flowers. I chose this arrangement especially for you. - L."

Kara smiled. _Of course._

She laughed a little, wondering why it hadn't occurred to her in the first place that Lena was behind yet another spontaneous flower delivery. But something puzzled Kara. She wondered why Lena had specifically mentioned that the flowers were chosen for her. That seemed like an odd thing to mention since the flowers had specifically been delivered to her address.

She decided to look up the meaning of yellow roses, discovering that they represented "friendship and optimism." Kara was touched by the sentiment. Just as she was about to search for what the tiger lily meant however, she was interrupted by another knock at the door. Kara immediately knew that it was Alex, as the two of them had come up with a special knock to let each other know they were there. She ran over to the door and opened it, seeing her adoptive sister on the other side with a smile on her face.

"Someone looks happy," Kara observed. "Does it have anything to do with Maggie?"

Alex nodded, eagerly launching into an explanation.

"So earlier Maggie said that she hates Valentine's Day, but since I told her how excited I am to have someone to spend it with, she's decided to surprise me and take me out somewhere nice!"

Alex beamed. She was practically bouncing on the spot.

"I mean, how excited I am that I have a girlfriend to spend it with," Alex quickly clarified, realizing how what she said might have come across.

"That's great, Alex!" Kara exclaimed.

Just then Alex noticed the bouquet of flowers, which Kara had set on the couch.

"Who are those from?" she asked curiously, walking over to inspect them.

"Oh... they're from Lena!" Kara exclaimed. "Isn't that wonderful? I mean, I'm surprised she sent flowers today since, you know, she sent all those flowers to my office a few days ago..."

Alex quirked an eyebrow.

"Lena sent you more flowers?"

Kara frowned.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kara asked. "And don't say it's suspicious just because she's a Luthor," Kara added, holding up a hand. "You know Lena's different... we've been over that."

"No, it's not that," Alex said, reading the attached card and looking deep in thought.

"Then what is it?" Kara questioned. She crossed her arms defensively.

"Lena mentioned that she picked these flowers out just for you," Alex said slowly. "Maybe... did you think she's trying to send you a message through them?"

"Huh?" Kara asked, not sure where Alex was going with this.

The timer went off, indicating that Kara's cupcakes were ready.

"Just a sec," she said. Alex sat down on the couch.

Kara quickly went to take the cupcakes out, setting them on top of the stove. They looked perfect - all she had to do now was ice them.

"Okay," Kara said, undoing her apron and joining Alex on the couch. "What were you saying?"

"I watched this movie with Maggie a little while ago, and one of the characters talked about the meanings of different types of flowers."

Kara smiled brightly.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I looked up what yellow roses meant, and they represent friendship and optimism! Which makes perfect sense since Lena's my good friend, and -"

"Kara," Alex interrupted, gently placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "She also sent you lilies."

"Okay," Kara said, frowning slightly. "So what do lilies mean?"

"Well, in the movie - which is about two women who fall in love, by the way - one of them works at a flower shop. And she tells the other woman, the one she likes, that the lily means..."

Alex paused, taking a deep breath.

"She says that it means 'I dare you to love me'."

Kara's thoughts started to race.

"But Lena's my friend," Kara said slowly, struggling to process what Alex was implying. "She sent me flowers because she's my _friend_..."

Her heart was beating faster.

"Do you really think that's the only reason she sent you flowers?" Alex asked softly.

Kara thought back to the time she'd spent with Lena recently. How Lena seemed to soften as soon as they were alone together. The laughs and the hugs. The fact that Lena had thrown herself in the face of danger to protect Kara. All the flowers. Kara's eyes widened as she looked at Alex.

"Lena... likes me?" Kara asked out loud incredulously.

"I mean, I can't say for sure," Alex said. "Lena's the only one who can tell you how she really feels. But based on those lilies... it's safe to say she might."

Kara took a deep breath, sinking into the couch a little.

"Okay... wow. This is - it's a lot to take in."

"How do you feel about it?" Alex asked.

Kara got up and started pacing around the room.

"To be honest, I don't know what to feel right now." she said. "I mean, I like Lena. I even made her cupcakes, I was going to surprise her with them since I didn't want her to be alone today... oh, Rao. That's not weird, is it?"

"No, it's not," Alex affirmed, shaking her head. "In fact, I think it's a great idea."

"Really?" Kara asked, surprised. "Because now I'm worried that things will be awkward between us, and, well... I don't know what to say to her. But I want her to know that I care about her."

Alex smiled at her sister, recognizing the confusion Kara was experiencing. It wasn't too long ago when she herself had felt a similar way - when she was trying to come to terms with her feelings for Maggie. Whether or not there were feelings of more than friendship between Kara and Lena remained to be seen, but Alex was going to let Kara figure it out herself.

"Yes, really," Alex said. She smiled warmly at Kara. "And I bet she'll love the cupcakes."


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator doors opened and Kara stepped out into the hallway of L-Corp. The whole environment had a different feel to it than CatCo did. Instead of the openness and modernity that characterized her own workplace, L-Corp was much more industrial in design - sterile, even. Kara had come to be quite familiar with the building's top floor over the last few months, thanks to her frequent visits to Lena's office. Which was exactly where Kara happened to be headed now, box of cupcakes in hand. She took a deep breath as she walked down the hallway. Alex's words echoed in her mind, making it difficult for Kara to think about much else.

_Lena's the only one who can tell you how she really feels. It's safe to say she might. Do you really think that's the only reason she sent you flowers?_

Kara shook her head as if to try and clear her mind of these confusing thoughts. She forced herself to focus on counting her steps as she walked, in desperate need of something else to concentrate on - however menial it was.

_One, two, three, four..._

It seemed to be working. Kara continued to walk down the empty hallway, head held high and intent on focusing on nothing else but the sound of her shoes on the linoleum floor.

_Five, six, se - what do I even say to her? Do I ask her about the flowers? Do I ask her if she likes me?_

Kara sighed. It had only taken a split second for her thoughts to return to Lena.

_So much for that idea._

Now Kara found herself standing outside Lena's office, the tall wooden doors the only barrier between her and her friend. A woman wearing a classy black dress stood to the side. She seemed to have been appointed to stand guard. Kara felt the woman's eyes on her, watching intently as if she was ready to have her escorted out of the building at any moment, so she quickly introduced herself.

The words "Kara Danvers" seemed to have somewhat of a magic effect at L-Corp, all personnel knowing that Kara was to be let in whenever she showed up - as per Lena's request. The woman's disposition immediately changed from a hostile one to a friendly one upon realizing who the girl standing outside was. She opened the door for Kara, who tried to stay calm as she entered the room.

Kara shut her eyes and took a deep breath. _She could do this._ After all, she was just here to see Lena. Lena, her friend who she'd come to see many times before. There shouldn't have been any reason for her to feel nervous about seeing her again. But Kara was nervous. This time was different, now that she was aware Lena might see her as something more than a friend.

As soon as she stepped inside, Kara saw Lena sitting at her desk. Just as she had expected. Lena's chair was turned away so that she was facing the window instead of looking in Kara's direction - a fact that Kara was very grateful for in that moment. The door closed behind Kara, causing Lena to swivel around in her chair. Her face immediately lit up upon seeing her surprise visitor.

"Kara!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you."

Lena smiled as she got up out of her chair, advancing forward, and Kara felt her heart beat faster. She cleared her throat, realizing she needed to say something instead of just standing there awkwardly.

"I know you weren't, but I thought I'd drop by," Kara said in an overly chipper voice, attempting to make conversation. She thrust the box she was holding forward. "Look, I brought cupcakes!"

She smiled nervously, wondering how Lena would react to her gift of baked goods. Lena untied the ribbon and opened the lid of the box, giving a small gasp as she saw the cupcakes.

"They look beautiful," she said. "In fact, they're almost too pretty to eat!"

Lena looked from the cupcakes back to Kara.

"Did you make these?" she asked.

Kara nodded.

"Well, I'm sure any cupcakes made by Kara Danvers will taste as good as they look," Lena said with a smile.

 _Hold on a second,_ Kara thought. _Was Lena just being friendly, or was she flirting with me over cupcakes?_

Kara decided to say nothing, blushing a little at the compliment. Still, it made her wonder if there could be some truth to what Alex had said about Lena's feelings.

Lena delicately picked up a cupcake with red icing and walked over to the couch. Kara quickly grabbed a cupcake too - hers with pink icing - and took a bite out of it before she went over to join Lena. Once they were seated on the couch, Kara set the box of cupcakes down on the table.

Lena took a tiny bite out of her cupcake, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Mmmmm," she said, sighing happily. "I was right about those cupcakes." Then she turned to face Kara. "If you ever want to bake for me again, I wouldn't be opposed."

Lena winked. Kara forced a smile, her stomach feeling like it was in knots. While she hadn't been sure at first, now she was definitely under the impression that Lena was flirting with her, which was making things very awkward very quickly.

Kara smoothed her skirt underneath her, taking a moment to collect her thoughts in the silence. She couldn't continue to sit there with Lena and not say anything. She had to find out the truth about Lena's feelings - whether she was prepared to hear it or not. Kara took another bite of her cupcake. Just as she was about to say something however, Lena broke the silence.

"So, did you like the flowers?"

Kara nearly choked on her cupcake. She was completely caught off guard by Lena's question. Thankfully she made a quick recovery, finishing the bit of dessert just in time to answer her.

"Yes!" Kara exclaimed, pushing her glasses up a little. "They were really nice. And unexpected! You didn't have to do that, especially not after sending all those flowers to me at work..."

Kara knew she was rambling, but she couldn't help it. She was way out of her comfort zone.

"Oh, but I did," Lena said. "They were specially arranged for you, you know."

She smiled knowingly at Kara, as if her smile had a secret meaning only she was aware of.

"Do you like me?" Kara suddenly blurted out.

"Of course I like you, Kara," Lena said, seemingly unfazed by the sudden question. "We're friends after all!"

"I mean... as more than a friend," Kara tried.

Still, Lena's composure remained the same.

"Well, since you are literally my only friend in National City, I suppose that makes us best friends."

Her hand rested behind her head as she leaned back into the couch, smiling at Kara.

At this point Kara was starting to become frustrated. She was fully convinced that Lena, ever the calculated strategist, knew exactly what she was doing. And it irritated her to no end. But Kara wasn't here to play games. If this was how Lena was going to act, well, then she would just have to be more direct.

"I know what the lilies mean," Kara finally said.

This seemed to get Lena's attention. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kara.

"Is it true?" Kara asked. She lowered her voice a little. "Do you like me... like that?"

Lena's smile faltered slightly. She and Kara were on the same playing field now. There was no more dancing around the subject.

Lena took a deep breath, looking down for a moment before she faced Kara.

"Yes," Lena said. "I do." She bit her lip. "Looks like you got the message."

So Alex had been right about the flowers. _Lena liked her. Like that._

Kara found herself overwhelmed by the sudden rush of emotions she was experiencing. It had been nervewracking enough thinking about the possibility that Lena had feelings for her, but now that it was an actual, real confession, she didn't know what to do. _Lena liked her. Lena_ liked _her._

Kara got up from the couch, and Lena quickly stood in front of her.

"Kara, I... I've never met anyone like you before," Lena said. "I've never had someone in my life who believed in me so strongly and..."

Lena's voice wavered a little.

"Who I've cared about this much."

Lena's hands were clasped tightly in front of her and her eyes shone as if she was about to cry. She took a deep breath.

"And I was scared to tell you how I feel, because... I don't want to lose you, Kara."

Kara had never seen her friend look so vulnerable before. She immediately wanted to comfort Lena and reassure her that everything would be okay. That she cared about Lena too. That maybe the reason she was confused about her own feelings was because she never considered the possibility that they could be anything other than friends... but what if they could?

_Wait. Where had that last thought come from?_

Kara had never given a second thought to her own sexuality - not even after Alex came out to her. Which was largely due to the fact that on Krypton, no one made a big deal about that kind of thing. And on Earth, she'd only ever experienced boys showing any romantic interest in her. At least, up until this point. That was why the revelation that Lena liked her had thrown her so off-kilter.

She had never read the way Lena acted around her as flirtatious before either, but the more she thought about it, the more Lena's past behavior made sense. And Kara hadn't been bothered by it. In fact, she had to admit, she liked the attention she got from Lena. Kara felt like she could be herself around her, laughing and sharing food and talking about whatever was on her mind - just as long as it wasn't related to her secret identity. _Does this mean I like Lena?_ she wondered to herself.

"You're not going to lose me," Kara said, her voice more confident than she felt. She put a hand on Lena's shoulder. "I promise."

Lena looked into Kara's eyes, knowing that they reflected the truth.

"In fact," Kara continued, "the reason I came here was so you wouldn't have to spend Valentine's Day alone."

Lena looked at her, tears glistening in her eyes.

"That... that means a lot," she said, smiling at Kara gratefully. "Thank you."

Then, Kara pulled Lena into a hug. The two of them stayed like that for a moment, holding each other close.

"I've never really been good at the whole, you know, feelings thing," Kara admitted, breaking the embrace. "And I'm still trying to figure out what exactly my feelings for you are... because I've never met anyone like you before either."

Kara paused for a moment, closing her eyes before she spoke again.

"But," - she took a deep breath - "part of me wonders what would happen if we decided to, well... explore the idea of being something more than friends."

Lena looked at her intently.

"I mean," Kara said, nervously wringing her hands, "I didn't even think that could be possible before! But since I started thinking about the whole idea of it earlier - about you liking me - I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"So are you saying you want to find out?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded slowly, realizing that this moment could be the beginning of a significant shift in their relationship.

"You know," she said, "I think I do." Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"After all, I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with you. That has to mean something, right?" she asked hopefully.

Lena laughed.

"You know, you have a point there," she said, the corners of her lips curving upwards into a smile. "Well, seeing as we _are_ both here together on Valentine's Day, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Kara asked.

"Kara Danvers, will you be my Valentine?"

Kara's heart skipped a beat. She smiled brightly - a genuine smile this time. She admittedly didn't hate the idea of being romantically linked to Lena.

"Yes! I would love to."

Kara stepped closer to Lena, the space between them becoming nonexistent. "So," she asked, "will you be my Valentine, Lena?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Lena replied with a smile. "Of course I'll be your Valentine... after all, you're mine already."

Kara blushed.

While she didn't know where their relationship would end up from this point onwards, Kara decided that she was willing to find out. And what better day to let her heart take the lead than on the most romantic day of the year? She would have to thank Alex later, of course. _Just wait until her sister found out that she had been right about the flowers._ Kara would probably never hear the end of it.

As she looked into Lena's eyes, gazing into them as if seeing them for the first time - which, in a way, she was - Kara felt like she was exactly where she was meant to be at that moment. And that was enough for her. She could figure the rest out as it happened.


End file.
